You're my partner
by CMCrazies
Summary: TWOSHOT WILLIFER ! team included . JJ joins the FBI, its her first case, how bad could it be? !
1. Chapter 1

**TWOSHOT, enjoy it **

**Chapter 1.**

Walking out of the lift, JJ took a deep breath, putting on her badge. It was official she was now the FBI Media Liaison for the BAU. Jennifer Jareau was nervous and excited at the same time. Seeing two agent stood in front of JJ smiled.

"Agent Jareau"

"Yes Mam"

"I'm SSA Strauss this is, SSA Hotchner, he'll be your team leader."

JJ smiled, shaking Hotch's hand. "Its nice to you."

"You too, now lets get to work."

Walking through the glass doors, JJ took a little look around seeing some Agents stood in the little kitchen area, and others at there desk. Following Hotchner up the stairs, JJ followed him into the office. Sitting down I the chair, JJ let out a breath.

"So Jennifer right?" Hotch asked.

JJ smiled. "Yes, or JJ, I prefer JJ."

"Well JJ, welcome to BAU, call me Hotch."

JJ smiled. "Thank you"

"I'll introduce you to the team, before we present the beefing. And we can go from there"

"Great, and just so were clear, I'm charge of picking the cases, and dealing with the contact between the local PD's and media?"

"That is correct. Now lets going"

Seeing the blonde woman walk through the door, with Hotch, Will looked round at Morgan. "She our new Media Liaison? "

"Must be." Morgan raised his brow.

"Guys this is JJ, this will be her first case so you know."

"Relax Hotch" Morgan smiled.

"Derek Morgan"

"JJ" JJ smiled shaking his hands"

"What does that stand for?" Will asked.

JJ looked right at Will smiling a little. "Jennifer Jareau"

"Will Lamontagne " he smiled.

"And, this Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi"

"Its nice to meet you all"

"You too" Emily smiled.

/

"Will, you and JJ go talk to the latest victims family, see what you can find out" Hotch said.

JJ nodded. Listening as Hotch gave everyone there orders, once the jet had landed, JJ got into one of the SUV's with Will.

"So, this your first proper case?" Will asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, if you need a minute, just let me know"

JJ looked at Will nodding. "Got it"

As the victims mother let them in, JJ followed behind Will, letting him take the lead.

"Mr and Mrs, Evans" Will paused. "I'm Agent Will Lamontagne and this is agent Jennifer Jareau"

"Take a seat please" Mr Evans spoke.

JJ watched closely as Will took lead on the interview.

"Missy was a lovely girl, everyone loved her" Mrs Evans said tears forming in her eyes. "She never did anything wrong, she was always a good girl, she didn't even drink until she was old enough"

JJ sighed, gulping down a breath. "Did Missy, have a boyfriend or past relationships?"

"She was never really, that good with boys, she was a shy girl"

"But did she have a boyfriend?" Will asked.

"I think she said she had been out with a guy she met at her local coffee shop. "

"Do you know his name?" JJ asked.

"Tony, I think"

"Thank you." Will nodded. "If you think of anything else, give us a call" Will said handing Mr Evans his card. "And We'll be in touch"

Walking down the steps of the house, JJ spotted a red van pull up hearing a dog bark out the window. Pushing her hair behind her ear, JJ walked next to Will. "So what you think?"

"They don't know nothin'" he paused. "I'll get Garcia to check her phone records she if she can find this Tony guy" he sighed "And ya did good in there"

JJ gave him a little smile." Thanks, c'mon we got a lot of work to do"

Watching as they climbed into the car, He smiled to himself, patting his dog. "What ya think boy, she perfect?"

Hearing his dog bark, he smiled to himself, driving off, following them.

/

**What did you think of part one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking into the local police station, JJ sat down holding onto the cup of coffee, she took a large sip, seeing Hotch rush into the room. "We just found a body"

JJ sighed, putting the cup down. "Do we know who it is?"

"Yes it's Missy Evans." Hotch paused. "Morgan and Will have gone down their"

JJ nodded. "I think I've come up with some good ideas for the press story"

Hotch nodded, taking the paper from her. "You got this JJ, we'll set it up for later this afternoon."

JJ nodded. "Thank you sir"

"Hotch please"

JJ nodded. Seeing Emily and Rossi walk into the room.

After giving the press conference, JJ stood with Hotch and Will, crossing her arms over her chest, JJ looked round, spotting the car once again. Seeing the uneasy look on her face, Will placed his hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"No!" she paused, looking at them.

"That truck is there again"

Will slowly looked round, seeing the van"

Running his hand through his hair, Will looked up at Hotch. "I think that's our unsub."

"Everyone back inside."

Following them inside,JJ felt her stomach turn, sitting down she saw everyone join them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"You have all seen that van more than once?"

"Yes" JJ spoke.

"I think it could be our unsub"

"Wait.."

"If it is, it means he's found his next target"

They all looked round at JJ, seeing her take a deep breath "Me" she said quietly.

Will nodded. "We need a plan"

"How do you feel about helping catch this guy?"

JJ bit her lip. "Whatever I can do to help"

/

Walking out of the station, JJ turned round, seeing Will run out the door, walking over to her, Will smiled.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "I think so"

"You can do this okay"

"How do I know that?"

"Cause" Will said moving closer to her, seeing the van out of the corner of his eye. Smiling he brushed his thumb, along her cheek. "You're my partner, I got your back"

"You promise"

Will nodded, leaning closer he pecked her lips. Feeling JJ kiss him back, he pulled away.

"Now lets get this guy"

JJ smiled, walking off, she climbed in her car, making her way back to the hotel.

Waiting for the van to follow, the team , waited a few minutes before going to the SUV's, waiting outside the hotel, they waited for the signal from JJ.

Tying up her hair, JJ got comfortable in some of her shorts and vest, "Nothing yet" she spoke into her com.

Two hours had passed and still nothing. Sitting on the bed, JJ sat reading her book, feeling her head drop, JJ sat up rubbing her eyes. Laying down, JJ saw a text from will, telling her to sleep. Laying down in bed JJ, pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes.

Sitting in the SUV, Will sighed seeing the lamp in JJ's room go out. "Something's not right!"

"What you thinking?"

"If he's be following her, her knows were here. So why is he waiting?"

"You think he's not here?"

"No he I know he's here, I just don't know where"

Slipping out of the wardrobe, he smiled, seeing her sleeping frame, running his hand along her hair line, he covered her mouth, pulling her up by her hair, JJ, felt the hand cover her mouth, opening her eyes she saw his face, trying to scream she tired to kick out of his hold as he ragged her through to the bathroom. Swinging her arm JJ manged to press the light on. Looking from the car. Both Morgan and Will noctied the light go on.

"You see that right?"

"He's in there"

JJ screamed, seeing the bath full of water" shaking his head, he slapped her before, kicking her to the ground, pushing her head into the tub. Feeling the water enter her lungs, JJ found It hard to breath, closing her eyes, she felt her body been pulled back, chocking, she opened her eyes, before she was pushed completely into the tub, she felt the cold water brush over every part of her sink,as he held her head under the water.

Running up the stairs to the fifth floor, Morgan kicked the door open to JJ's room. Hearing noises coming from the bathroom, they entered guns drawn, standing behind him, Will placed his gun on her neck. "Let go"

"Shoot me all you want"

Pulling him back, Will put down his gun, seeing Morgan cuffing him. Leaning over the tub, Will pulled JJ out of the bath, sitting down on the floor, he laid JJ across his legs, as she coughed up water, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around her body, seeing the tears pouring down her face.

"Your okay" Will said pulling her into a hug.

Letting out a cry, JJ pulled on Will's shirt crying into his chest. Feeling more towels been wrapped around her body. "Medics are two minutes out"

"I'm cold…" JJ said looking at Will.

Pulling her closer to him, Will kissed her forehead. "Medics will be here in a minute okay"

JJ nodded. Pulling the towel further round her body. As the medics came in and took JJ out the ambulance, Morgan stayed in the room, seeing the others.

"How Is she?"

"She'll be okay, Will's with her."

"I'm trying to find her some dry clothes"

Wrapping the blanket around herself, JJ stood up thanking the paramedic, handing him back the blanket she walked over to Will.

"Can I get some warm clothes?"

"Sure, I'll grab you then wanna wait In my room?"

JJ nodded, following Will inside, waiting in his room, she sat down on the bed, hearing voices through the wall, JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she was scared and in shock and her whole body hurt. Hearing the door open, JJ looked up smiling at Will.

"Thanks"

Taking the clothes, JJ quickly changed. zipping up the hoodie. She sat down next to Will.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded "I Guess"

"You did great tonight."

"You call almost dying a good job"? JJ raised her brow.

"It's happened to the best of us" Will paused. "But you'll be fine, and your gonna be a great member of this team"

JJ smiled. "Thank you" she licked her lips. "And thanks for looking out for me partner" she winked.

"Anytime" he smiled, squeezing her hand.

**THE END**

/

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
